halofandomcom-20200222-history
ONI Alpha Site
For the Halo 3: ODST Level, see ONI Alpha Site (Level) '''ONI Alpha Site' is a UNSC Office of Naval Intelligence facility located in Sector 10 of New Mombasa, Kenya. It was used by Section Two of the ONI.Halo 3: ODST level ONI Alpha Site Description The complex is built on an artificial island inside a walled lake. The island is accessible by a single bridge. A walled security zone encompasses most of the island. The main cubic structure occupies one end of the island on the opposite to the bridge. The main building has a large shaft in its center, which connects all the way to the Superintendent's data center deep below, ending at the top floor of the building. Each side of the shaft is occupied by an elevator. The elevators are accessible through the central platform of the building, suspended over the central shaft. The numerous offices in the building are accessible through the elevators. On the roof, there are several landing pads. The opposite side to the entrance on the ground floor features open sides and balconies suspended over the pool of water below. A memorial to deceased ONI personnel is located in this area. History witnessing the destruction of Alpha Site.]] The facility remained in UNSC hands part way through the Battle of Mombasa. The site was defended by a New Mombasa Police Department detachment after the Prophet of Regret's departure from the city. The police officers were joined several hours later by Orbital Drop Shock Troopers Michael Crespo and Taylor H. Miles; the troopers were separated from their squad. Officers and troopers finished preparations to demolish the access bridge as Covenant forces, including Type-25 Wraiths, began to cross. The bridge's destruction forced the assault to rely on troops ferried in by Phantoms. The defenders fell back to the security zone before making a fighting withdrawal into the main structure. The destruction of the bridge and the ensuing battle led to heavy casualties on both sides. The local NMPD commander ordered the structure destroyed to deny the enemy both ONI's data and access to the Superintendent. The structure was rigged with remote-detonated charges. A police Pelican was dispatched to evacuate remaining UNSC troops. Officers and troopers held inside the structure while they waited for the transport. They finally made their way to the roof by elevator where they were picked up for the trip to NMPD Headquarters. Once safely away, Crespo detonated the charges and demolished the building. Trivia *Three Firefight maps take place in or in vicinity of the base. Security Zone on the hill in front of the main building, Rally Point at the entrance to the compound in Sector 10, and Alpha Site in the main building interior. *The large 'pyramidal-like' structure may be a reference to the various ministries in George Orwell's popular novel, 1984. Gallery File:Sector_10_bridge.jpg|The bridge leading to the main complex. File:H3ODST_ONIBldgCinematic.jpg|The base, destroyed. File:ODST Firefight AlphaSite03.jpg|Interior of the base. File:ODST Firefight RallyPoint-Day environment.jpg|The entrance to the base. File:AlphaSiteFromAbove.png|The complex, as seen from above. File:Alphasite_compilation.png|Various concepts of the main building. Sources Category:Office of Naval Intelligence Category:Halo 3: ODST